Mitchell Whittemore
Mitchell Whittemore is a main character on Trinity. He is portrayed by Thomas Doherty. He was initally believed to be the son of Charlie and Lily Whittemore. However, it was later revealed that his actual parents are Gwen Ravenscroft and Grayson Whittemore (the younger brother of Charlie), making him half-Human and half-Witch that resides in the town of Shadow Falls with his grandmother, following the death of his parents. Mitchell is the best friends of Julian DiLaurentis, the rival of Nathan Hale, and the boyfriend of Rafael, a vampire who had a romantic relationship with Mitchell's doppelgänger in 1864. Character Description Following the death of his parents, Mitchell is left to grief and live with his grandmother in Shadow Falls and has to start over as the new guy at Shadow Falls High. As secrets are left unraveling, Mitchell makes some discoveries of his own... he's half-supernatural and struggles with his dual identities. He is fiercely loyal to his friends and family, and challenges the odds against him to protect the ones he loves, even to the point of recklessness. Mitchell's also intelligent and compassionate, but is also capable of having a wickedly, sinister side. Early Life Mitchell was born on October 31, 2002, in Shadow Falls to witch, Gwen Ravenscroft and mortal Grayson Whittemore. Shortly after Mitchell's birth, Gwen left him in the care of Grayson's older brother, Charlie and his wife Lily, who were distraught after the sudden death of their unborn second child, adopted Mitchell following his birth. He is also the younger brother of Donovan. Since the age of 10, Mitchell and his parents lived in Los Angeles where he played football on his high school's varsity team. Following the death of Charlie and Lily on May 10, 2019, Mitchell went on to permanently live with his grandmother Iris in Shadow Falls, who became his legal guardian. Throughout Trinity Season 1 'Welcome to Shadow Falls' Four months later, it's revealed that Mitchell, the son of Charlie and Lily, is still trying to move on from the death of his parents but is having nightmares. In the kitchen, Iris is smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper article on the murder of Jackson Williams as Mitchell enters the room, revealing that Iris is now his legal guardian. It's also revealed that Donovan, Mitchell's older brother, is late to pick him up and drop him off at school. As Iris begins to dial on the landline, Donovan appears through the front door and enters the kitchen and apologizes for being late by claiming he was working when really he was hungover. On the car journey to school, Mitchell breaks the silence by talking about Jackson's case, with Donovan revealing that there's still no suspects. It's also revealed that Jackson was the son of the town's sheriff, and therefore Donovan's boss. At Shadow Falls High School, Mitchell gets out of the car and Donovan reveals he can't pick him up after school due to working late, but Mitchell suggests that he can walk home himself due to getting familiar with the town over the Summer. Donovan also reminds Mitchell to register with Principal Wilson. Mitchell turns around to face the school. In Principal Wilson's office, Mitchell registers with the school's principal who then gives Mitchell his class schedule. After the awkward introduction from Principal Wilson, Mitchell then finds himself in a hallway full of students as he searches his class schedule and school map, which is noticed by Julian DiLaurentis, who introduces himself to Mitchell. Their encounter turns awkward when Mitchell reveals his parents' death. Brock Fernández then joins them as he plays wrestle with Julian before giving him a trapper keeper. Brock then introduces himself to Mitchell but their interaction is cut off by the school bell which Julian responds with "well, hell awaits us" as Mitchell then leaves to get to class. Julian then punches Brock in the stomach to get back at him. Meanwhile, in class, Mitchell takes a seat next to Nathan Hale, where they both are shortly acquainted and Mitchell reveals that he is originally from Los Angeles. Their conversation is cut off by the arrival of the teacher, Ursula Ravenscroft as a mysterious figure walks through the school and enters the classroom, revealing himself to be Rafael, another new student like Mitchell who takes a seat next to him, as they both make a glance at each other and Rafael asks Mitchell for a spare pen. In the cafeteria, Mitchell searches for a seat as he sees Julian signaling him to come over, but he is cut off by Nathan who tells Mitchell to sit with him and his friends; Billy and Tanner. Mitchell then complies as a confused Julian watches. He then gets acquainted with Nathan's friends, who convince Mitchell to try-out for the school's football team after revealing his involvement in his old high school's football team. Nathan also reveals that he is captain of the Shadow Falls Reapers. Later in the hallways, Nathan shows Mitchell around the school when Cece Williams and her minions; Hayley Robinson and Jennifer Huang are approaching from a staircase and walk over to Mitchell and Nathan. Nathan puts his arm around Cece and introduces her to Mitchell as his girlfriend. Cece quickly wastes no time trying to invite Mitchell to her back to school party, which he is hesitant to. Meanwhile, Gladys Cooper appears to be in a rush as it is too late when she accidentally bumps into Cece. Cece is furious at Gladys but before she can get riled up, Hayley cools the situation down, before Cece agrees with her and dismisses Gladys, who then walks away. Mitchell appears horrified by Cece's treatment of Gladys, when she turns her attention back over to him, asking again if he can come to her party. This time, he agrees to come which Cece exclaims "Perfect! You won’t regret it", before snapping her fingers for her minions to follow her lead as they exit. In Eric Blackwell's classroom, as Eric is teaching his class, Mitchell zones out as he looks over and notices Gladys who appears to be upset. However, Eric snaps him out of it, asking "Are you with us, today?" Mitchell apologizes and Eric continues his lesson as Mitchell looks back over at Gladys who is now looking back at him. He quickly looks back over at the front of the class. At the Shadow Falls Cemetery, Mitchell walks to his parents’ grave and briefly talks with him, before a hand pops up from the ground and grabs him by the ankle, and he wakes up in the woods revealing it was just a nightmare. Mitchell gets up as it’s revealed that Patience Youngblood and her friends; Abigail and Wilmot are standing behind him. "What are you doing here, half-mortal?", Patience asks. Mitchell is surprised and turns around to see the mysterious trio walking closer to him. They begin to circle him as Mitchell appears confused. Patience hints to Mitchell's true origins before Patience introduces herself and her sisters "but you’re not going to remember that...", Patience says as she blows a purple powder in his face which makes him disoriented, bringing him to the ground. The Sisters laugh as they walk away and disappear from Mitchell’s point of view. Mitchell later wakes up as he appears to have forgotten the confrontation. Mitchell turns around to see Rafael standing behind him. Rafael apologizes and reveals that he was passing through the woods to get home. Mitchell appears confused as he looks through the trees. He then introduces himself to Rafael but as he turns around it’s revealed that Rafael has disappeared. Later that night, Mitchell gets out of the shower and notices his bedroom window is wide open and goes over to close it. Someone taps him on the shoulder from behind, and he jumps, turning around revealing a person in a mask. Mitchell screams as the masked person removes the mask, revealing it to be Julian. Julian asks if he can come with Mitchell to Cece's party, which he reluctantly agrees. At the Williams’ house, Mitchell and Julian enter through the house, and are greeted by Cece and her minions, where an awkward interaction takes place when it seems that Cece and her friends forgot who Julian is, before realizing that they remember him from kindergarten over something embarrassing. As they enter the house, Nathan and his friends walk over to Mitchell and Julian, confronting Mitchell over his friendship with Julian. But Mitchell doesn't care, as Nathan pins him to the wall. Suddenly, the room lights begin to flicker and a large kitchen knife is thrown against the wall and pins itself right in between Mitchell and Nathan, inches from Nathan’s face during their confrontation. Mitchell comes out to the garden and grabs Julian as they decide to leave following the incident. Rafael stands out from the darkness, watching Mitchell but disappears again. (...) Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Rafael :Main article: Mitchell and Rafael Julian DiLaurentis :Main article: Mitchell and Julian Donovan Whittemore :Main article: Mitchell and Donovan Iris Whittemore Bree and Ursula Appearances Season One *"Welcome to Shadow Falls" *"A Touch of Evil" *"Some Thing to Watch Over Me" *"Friday Night Bites" *"This Is the Part Where You Run" *"I've Got You Under My Skin" *"Blood Calls to Blood" *"Along Came a Spider" *"Trust Me" *"Winter Is Coming" *"A Few Good Talismen" *"Family" *"Something Wicca This Way Comes" Trivia *Mitchell was the first character announced for the series. *He is a LGBT character and has a relationship with Rafael. *Mitchell was named after his great-uncle. Gallery :See also: Mitchell Whittemore/Gallery Promotional Images Mitchell.jpg Mitchell_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Mitchell_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Mitchell.jpg Trinity_-_1x13_-_Something_Wicca_This_Way_Comes_-_Mitchell.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Trinity Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Doppelgängers Category:Whittemore Family Category:Ravenscroft Family Category:Shadow Falls Coven Category:Shadow Falls Residents Category:Season 1 Characters (Trinity) Category:Season 2 Characters (Trinity)